An ophthalmic cutting device is a surgical instrument for use in eye surgery. A guillotine-style ophthalmic cutting device may be used to remove portions of the vitreous humor of the eye. A guillotine-style ophthalmic cutting device includes two principal parts: (1) a hollow needle including a cutting port and (2) a slidable, cutter positioned inside the needle. The cutter may also be hollow. In use, the ophthalmic cutting device is inserted into an incision in the eye. As vitreous tissue enters the port of the needle, the cutter slides past the port to cut the tissue. A vacuum may be applied to the cutter to remove the cut tissue from the cutting device.